gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Rachel Relationship
The Brittany-Rachel Relationship, known as Brachel, Britchel, Perry, Pieberry or Brittberry is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Brittany S. Pierce. They tend to argue often, but unlike with Santana and Quinn, Rachel appears to be friends with Brittany from the beginning. Episodes Season One Ballad During the performance of Lean on Me, they are seen hugging and giving each other high-fives. Mattress Rachel asks Brittany to be in the yearbook with her, but she refuses after saying she doesn't want to be in a picture that will get defaced. When Rachel tries to confirm that it won't, Brittany says it will because she'll be doing the defacing. Bad Reputation Brittany sings back-up with Santana as one of the angels in Rachel's music video of'' Run Joey Run. Laryngitis Brittany and Rachel are seen dancing with each other during the song ''One. Theatricality When Rachel comes into the choir room with her theatricality costume Brittany says, "You look terrible, I look awesome." Season Two Comeback Rachel tries to make a comeback at McKinley High by setting a fashion trend. She gives Brittany her allowance money to use one of her trademark accessories, her legwarmers, but Brittany messes it up by wearing the warmers on her arms. When Rachel sees her wearing them like that, she gets angry at her and tells her to wear them on her legs. After that, Rachel sees that the 'armwarmers' have become a new trend at McKinley, but that Brittany is getting the credit for it. Rachel, determind to succeed, decides that Brittany should go all out "sexy librarian school girl chic". But again it becomes a trend and Brittany gets the credit and an interview with teen vogue. Rachel is left furious. Blame It on the Alcohol .]] During the Tik Tok performance, Brittany tells Rachel that she is felling sick. Rachel responds by encouraging her to "power through it." Unfortunately, Brittany throws up on Rachel midway through the song while on stage. Original Song Brittany claims that Rachel's song My Headband is her favorite song ever, written by Rachel. Rumours Brittany sings back-up in Go Your Own Way. They also sing next to each other in Don't Stop. New York After Santana shows her a voodoo doll that she made to resemble Rachel, Brittany convinces Santana to not be mad at her about losing Nationals because she feels that thisyear wasn't about winning. Season Three On My Way Brittany is seen at the courthouse after Regionals as one of Rachel's bridesmaids. Prom-asaurus In Prom-asaurus, Rachel plans an anti-prom party which Brittany does not attend as she attends the prom she had planned herself because she is class president. In the end, Rachel and the others who was at anti-prom decides to go to the school's prom, Brittany was happy to see her and everyone else. Brittany also thought another girl at the school was Rachel. Season Four The New Rachel As Rachel and the other 7 seniors have graduated, the competition for the new star power, also known as "The New Rachel" is fierce. Brittany, Tina, Wade and Blaine compete with Call Me Maybe, ''but in the end, Brittany is not the new Rachel. When Jacob interviews Brittany, Tina, Artie and Blaine as to who the new Rachel is, the four says "I am" and Rachel watches saying she's happy that she's missed back there. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *Toxic'' by Britney Spears. (Britney/Brittany) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''Deck the Rooftop by ''John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Loser Like Me'' by Glee. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' by Madonna/On The Town. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee. (New York) *''We Got the Beat'' by The Go Go's. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Love Shack'' by The B-52's. (Heart) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light by ''Meat Loaf. (Nationals) *''The Scientist'' by Coldplay. (The Break-Up) Related Songs *''Run Joey Run'' by David Geddes. (Bad Reputation) *''Tik Tok'' by Ke$ha. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''My Headband'' by Glee. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''Get It Right by ''Glee. (Original Song) Gallery brittany-pierce-glee-rachel-berry-santana-lopez-you-guys-are-pretty-Favim.com-326738.jpg tumblr_l9j66sRTrk1qavl3no1_500.jpg 0sxdcfvgbnm,.jpg Brittany_Rachel.jpg Brittany-rachel.jpg GLEES02E1411.jpg 214GLEE-Ep214-Sc30-201.jpg draft_lens18018019module150637031photo_1307298335get_it_right.png Dsa-horz.jpg group 2.png tumblr_ly9kekQFyG1ro0fh5o4_500.png s640x480lkjhgbvfcxcvb.jpg brittany rachel.png g1.png tumblr_kyorb1iSXJ1qbn8yfo1_500.png glee-season-2-episode-13.jpg FP7212283-1303773283.jpg article-1366929-0B31951D00000578-417_468x321.jpg glee_ep211-sc10_087.jpg FlashdancePieberry.jpg PieberryBeat.gif Pieberrylean.gif Pieberrytalk.gif GYHPieberry.jpg GYOWPieberry.jpg pieberry:).gif TikTokPieberry.png Startmeup.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships